fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Awa-Shima
Awa-Shima is a fanime made by me,it revolves around a robot named Awa-Shima,he was created by a pure hearted scientist named Dr.Humble,he,and his daughter,Carrie Humble,have taught Awa-Shima how to be innocent and angelic,but he was also made to stop a dark force planning to rule the universe as well as the second dimension Episodes 1 I am Awa-Shima!-Dr.Humble introduces Awa-Shima to Carrie,Carrie gets shy around Awa-Shima,Dr.Humble puts Awa-Shima in school and makes sure his left eye is unseen,because his left eye is a robot part,during class,he unexpectily shuts down,Dr.Humble is taken to prison for making Awa-Shima,meanwhile Awa-Shima is recharged,and is embarassed for shutting down in class,but a girl named Hayato found it cute,Awa-Shima blushes,Hayato is,then,abducted by Kayla and Kaylee,two evil twins,Awa-Shima gets rid of his fake eye,and uses the attack 'Fire Glitter Particle' 2 The Freaky Walk,Apple`s House!-The Dark Force Leader,Queen Lala,is upset with Kayla and Kaylee,so she sends the Amazoness Quintet,Apple,Berry,Banana,Kiwi,and Pear,Apple volunteers to attack Awa-Shima,meanwhile Awa-Shima and Carrie try to "bond",being brother and sister,so they head out on a stroll,Carrie is then abducted by Apple,but a man pulls her to safety,Awa-Shima takes Apple on,but Apple presses him into a wall and freezes his hands and feet,so he can`t move,Carrie comes out in a Sailor Moon costume and uses a sailor moon attack called Sailor Moon Kick,but she calls it Gorgeous Carrie Kick,Dr.Humble comes in with a heat ray and melts the ice trapping Awa-Shima,Gorgeous Carrie,Dr.Humble,and Awa-Shima use Fire Magic Killer Glitter Illusion Particle,an attack that has so much effect! 3 The 50 ft.BerryThorn-Berry volunteers to go next to destroy Awa-Shima,meanwhile Dr.Humble punishes Awa-Shima after he breaks a bonzai tree in Carrie`s room,he gets out of his punishment by buying Carrie another bonzai tree,meanwhile Berry disguises as a girl robot named Pop and makes a dragon and pretends to be attacked,Awa-Shima saves her,but then Pop turns into Berry and turns into a giantess,Awa-Shima turns 50 ft.and uses Fire Glitter Particle to stop her 4 Copy Cat!-Banana goes next,and causes trouble in the town square,Awa-Shima uses Fire Glitter Particle,but then Banana uses an an ability called Copy Cat,and uses an attack called Water Sparkle Particle,Awa-Shima uses another attack called Prism Rainbow,but Banana uses Break Rainbow,Awa-Shima finally uses an attack called Red Blast Beam Spin,Banana uses Break Blast Beam Twirl,Awa-Shima finally uses an attack called Open Lash,and Banana is deafeated 5 The Killer Move!!!!!!!!!!!,Awa Awa Attack move out?-Dr.Humble has disappeared and now Awa-Shima is determined to find him,he finds him in a lab where Kiwi has tied him up and is about to put some tests on him to turn him into a monster,Awa-Shima is upset over the fact Kiwi abducted his father,so he uses an attack that destroys Kiwi automatically called Awa Awa 6 Awa Shimmer-Awa-Shima wakes up to find a coupon to go to a free fashion show,Pear poses as a supermodel named Bethreir,she then kidnapps the other girls that are performing,Bethrier stars in it,Carrie,Awa-Shima,and Dr.Humble`s girlfriend,Mai Mika,go as fashion models named Momoko (Carrie),Motomi-Shima (Awa-Shima) and Monarus (Mai Mika) and then they attack Pear on stage 7 Awa Shiver-Christmas is coming up and Dr.Humble and Carrie want Awa-Shima to have the best first christmas ever,so they take a vacation with Awa-Shima to a cabin,and have an old fashioned christmas (NOTE:It is shown that Carrie is rivals with Hayato,and doesen`t want Hayato near Awa-Shima) 8 Twas The Fight before Christmas,Save Santa!-while at the cabin,Awa-Shima notices that Santa is missing from the north pole,he goes on a santa quest,and Dr.Humble and Carrie are upset that he disspeared on Christmas,meanwhile it turns out the evil Mystress Pearlie has stolen Santa,Santa was tied up by Pearlie,Awa-Shima ties up Pearlie in a ribbon and returns to the cabin just in time to open his presents from his family 9 Ice Princess and the Ice Prince,Flocon the skater!-While spending their last day at the cabin,Awa-Shima decides to go see a skating performance called 'Ryolu on Eru Land Ice Rink!',the girl performing as Ryolu,Flocon Tachikawa is turned into a creature that knows how to skate in front of the whole audience,Awa-Shima poses as a skater named Lee Tsukiyomi,then he uses the Awa Awa attack on him 10 Locked in the Library!,Robot Awa-Shima`s Magnifecent Performance-Awa-Shima is locked in a library with a girl named Motomi,Motomi discovers a ruby necklace,and turns into an evil singer called Librarian Nightmare,he uses 3 attacks,Fire Glitter Particle (Doesen`t work),Awa Awa Attack (Doesen`t work) and then he uses an attack called Starlight Navigation,and it destroys Librarian Nightmare but also Motomi 11 The Wings of a angelic ballerina!-Hayato invites Awa-Shima to her ballet lessons,but then Awa-Shima meets the prima named Harumi Kazamu,but Harumi injures her leg and turns into a monster called Dancing Nightmare 12 Dear Diary,I saw him dating!-Hayato does not know that Carrie is Awa-Shima`s sister,and thinks whenever she sees Awa-Shima and Carrie together that they are going out,Hayato breaks up with Awa-Shima,and Awa-Shima buys her some chocolates that turn out to be a sprite named Cream Filled Nightmare 13 Be Strong,Hayato-chan!,Awa-Shima shortcurcuits!?-During a fight with a sprite called Mermaid Nightmare,Awa-Shima shortcurcuits due to water,Hayato jumps on him,as soon as he falls over and cries and then while sobbing says "I won`t let you spark to death",Awa-Shima is aided back to health,but then everytime he thinks about water,he shortcurcuits 14 Rin,Rin,Snow Angel!-A Girl named Angelica Wantanabe wants to be the best snow angel maker,but she fails,and she becomes Snow Angel Nightmare,Awa-Shima must stop her while in the cold 15 My Knight with a red eyepeice-Hayato`s little sister,Hayori,has developed a crush on Awa-Shima,but Hayato won`t allow it,Hayori turns into a sprite called Awa-Shima Nightmare,Awa-Shima tries to stop her 16 Get Well,Awa-Shima gets sick?!-Awa-Shima shuts down in class again,and his teacher is annoyed with him "Passing Out",it turns out he has a virus,and can`t come to school,but he must fight a nurse-in-training that`s turned into Nurse Nightmare 17 Reboot him!,has Awa-Shima gone nuts!?-Awa-Shima has been arrested for reapetivly destroying the city,but it turns out it is a cyborg that can shape shift named Cyborg Nightmare 18 I was a teenage vampiress-Hayato is bitten by a vampire,and becomes Vampire Nightmare 19 Birth of Black Jewel!-Hayori has turned into a witch and she hypnotizes Hayato into thinking Awa-Shima has been secretly cheating on her,she turns into Black Jewel and goes after Awa-Shima 20 Hayato vs.Awa-Shima?,Love Showdown! pt.1-Awa-Shima is surprised when Hayato wants to put up a fight,he uses Starlight Navigation,but that doesen`t work,he uses a stronger version of Fire Glitter Particle called Fire Glitter Particle Special 21 Hayato vs.Awa-Shima?,Love Showdown pt.2-Hayato injures Awa-Shima,and breaks Hayori`s spell,turning Hayori back into herself and turning Black Jewel back into Hayato 22 Protect Hayato,Clash of Awa-Shima vs.Kyon!-Queen Lala sends her husband,King Kyon to battle Awa-Shima,but Kyon goes after Hayato,Awa-Shima must protect her,while fighting the evil Lorelei Sisters,Luma,Luna,Luba,and Luka 23 Something`s a Carrie-Queen Lala poses as Carrie,and Awa-Shima sees her through